¿Soy gay?
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Estaba aturdido, quería tomar el primer barco hacia la Tribu agua del Sur y no regresar jamás a Ciudad República ¡Espíritus, besé a Mako! ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?. Para el reto "cambio de sexo" del foro las Cuatro Naciones.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto : "Cambio de sexo" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._**

* * *

Estaba aturdido, quería tomar el primer barco hacia la Tribu agua del Sur y no regresar jamás a Ciudad República ¡Espíritus, besé a Mako! ¡Uno de mis mejores amigos! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

"_No estabas pensando, esa es la cuestión Avatar Korro"_ replicó una voz molesta en mi cabeza, demasiado parecida a la del concejal Tenzin ¿Porqué mi conciencia tenía que sonar con esa voz tan aburrida y sabionda?

Tal vez si tenía suerte y me entregaba a Amon, éste me encerraría en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre del cual no saldría por el resto de mi vida.

"_¿No estás exagerando las cosas un poco?"_

— _¡Exagerando las cosas! ¡Besé a un chico! ¡Espíritus, un chico! Eso quiere decir… que… ¡Soy gay!_

"_Eso no puede ser precisamente cierto"_

— _¡Cállate estúpida voz, déjame pensar tranquilo! _

—"_Soy tu conciencia estoy aquí para ayudarte a pensar" _

—_Pues ayúdame en silencio. _

Joder, joder, joder ¿Qué hago? Pronto llegaran Bolin y Mako para nuestra práctica de procontrol ¿Si salto desde aquí, moriré? Me cuestioné observando la ventana del edificio, si muero ojala que sea una muerte rápida decidí listo para saltar en cuanto las cosas se pudieran feas.

— ¡Espíritus, hay viene Bolin! Seguro viene Mako con él. Joder, joder, joder ¿Qué hago? _¡Dame una solución voz de Tenzin que vive en mi cabeza!_

_"Ahora sí quieres mi ayuda ¿No?"_ contestó resentida mi conciencia.

— _¡Ayúdame por favor!—_ Supliqué al ver que como se acercaba un muy sonriente Bolin.

"_Las respuestas que buscas están en tu corazón"_

— _¿Qué eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Menuda conciencia inútil que tengo— refunfuñe furioso. _

"_Oye que yo soy parte de ti y por lo tanto…"_

— ¡Hola, Korro!—interrumpió mis pensamientos el maestro tierra con una sonrisa digna de un comercial.

—Ho..la..la, Bolin—contesté nervioso—¿Mako no...viene con..tigo?— pregunté sudando frío y listo para huir a la menor oportunidad.

—No, no sé qué le pasa no ha querido salir de su habitación desde ayer en la noche —suspiré aliviado ante esa información— Tú estabas ayer con él ¿Sabes si le paso algo?—preguntó mi amigo preocupado.

— ¿Yo?— cuestioné con voz ahogada y rojo como una grana– ¡No, yo no sé nada!—agregué exaltado y con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios.

–Bueno creo que entonces sólo seremos tú y yo, podemos saltarnos las prácticas e ir a conseguir chicas— sugirió Bolin, mientras alzaba las cejas en un gesto que trataba de convencerme— Será perfecto, sólo tendrás que decir que eres el Avatar y van a caer rendidas ante ti. Seguro te conseguirás una novia muy bonita— prosiguió emocionado.

— ¿Novia?— pregunté extrañado.

— ¿Es que acaso nunca has tenido novia?— preguntó sorprendido el maestro tierra.

—No…—susurré apenado con las mejillas ardiendo. Durante mi formación como Avatar no tuve mucho tiempo para socializar y a mí llegada a Ciudad República las únicas mujeres con las que había tenido contacto eran Lin, Penma y recientemente Asami, la actual novia de Mako, la cual a pesar de ser bonita era una odiosa.

— ¿Pero si eres el Avatar, podrías conseguir fácilmente a cualquier chica?

¡Eso era! No había tenido oportunidad de conocer chicas, era normal que me confundiera ¡Yo no era gay! ¡Mako no me gustaba, solamente fue un error! En cuanto me consiguiera una novia, dejaría de poner atención a sus hermosos ojos dorados, a sus apetecibles labios, a su firme mentón y en la forma encantadora que arqueaba su ceja cuando se sorprendía ¡Sí señor todo se solucionaría cuando me consiguiera una novia!

—Bien, hora de ponerse serios ¡Hoy conseguiré una novia! —Exclamé animado con fuego en los ojos, a lo que Bolin secundo mi declaración —Y ¿a dónde vamos?

—Bueno, los Lagartos mangostas iban a dar una fiesta por haber clasificado a las semifinales.

Llegamos a la dichosa fiesta, revise mi peinado y mi atuendo, no veía tan mal. Podía conseguir una chica fácilmente, después de todo soy el avatar, me recordé mientras adoptaba una pose galante.

—Hola, ¿Eres el avatar, verdad?— me preguntó una chica adorable de grandes ojos verdes, cabello largo y castaño.

—Sí, pero tú puedes llamarme Korro, preciosura—contesté dando mi mejor sonrisa a lo que ella sonrió divertida, desde el otro lado Bolin alzó su pulgar dándome ánimos.

—Tú puedes llamarme Kaila, guapo.

—Oye amigo, ¿Quieres un poco?— preguntó un chico dándome una bebida extraña la cual acepté.

Después de tomar un poco más de esa bebida, me sentía flotando entre las nubes, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mis labios, me sentí afiebrado y eufórico.

—Sabes, desde que te vi en tu primer juego de procontrol, me has gustado—susurró a mi oído mientras bailábamos para después besarme.

¿Los besos eran así de húmedos? ¿Era normal que me sintiera así de incomodo? ¡Diablos, su lengua, su lengua estaba en mi boca! ¿Cuándo hiba a sacarla? Incomodó la alegué de mí ¡Espíritus, sí soy gay!

— ¿Qué te pareció?— preguntó Kaila mirándome con ojos brillantes.

— ¡Bolin, vámonos ya es muy tarde!— exclamé tomando a mi amigo y largándome de ese lugar. En cuanto salimos, comencé a tambalearme.

—Korro, ¿Dime qué no tomaste la bebida que estaban ofreciendo?, era jugo de cactus rebajado pero aún así puede ser demasiado fuerte— preguntó mi amigo, por respuesta solo me arquee y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos terminé vomitando en sus zapatos, después de eso mi mente su nubló de pensamientos felices, como lindos hurones y adorables lémures voladores.

—Vamos te llevo a mí casa, si Tenzin te ve así te va a matar— sugirió. lo cual no me pareció tan buena opción en primer momento, pero al no recordar la razón de aquel pensamiento comencé a caminar. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a su apartamento tuve una última y brillante idea.

—Bolin, puedo pedirte un favor— pregunté a mi amigo, está sería la última prueba para saber si en verdad era gay.

—Claro.

—Estoy es algo muy extraño, pero eres mi mejor amigo. Tienes que prometerme que lo harás a pesar de lo extraño que sea.

—Prometido, por mi honor como maestro tierra.

—Bolin, ¿Puedo besarte? —La cara de mi amigo se desencajó ante mi solicitud.

— ¿un beso? ¿Labios contra…labios?— preguntó a punto de un infarto.

— ¡Tú lo prometiste! — le recordé.

—Bien…, sólo hazlo rápido— pidió cerrando los ojos fuertemente, lentamente pose mis labios sobre los suyos, cuando mis labios se posaron sobre los de él sentí ¿Nada? ¡Nada, ni siquiera un ligero cosquilleo!

—Bien, Bolin ya puedes abrir los ojos— pedí a lo que él me lanzó una mirada llena de vergüenza.

—Korro, nadie debe saber esto— suplicó mi amigo aún rojo.

—Sí, nadie debe saberlo y en especial Mako.

— ¿Qué no debo saber?— preguntó una voz ronca a nuestra espalda.

— ¡Mako! — contestamos ambos con voz estrangulada y de inmediato recordé el porqué no era buena idea el quedarme allí esa noche.

— ¿Bolin, qué estaban haciendo?

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta, porqué no te lo contesta Korro en lo que yo voy a limpiarme— escapó Bolin rápidamente señalando su ropa sucia ¡Maldito cobarde!

Nos observamos incómodos, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en casos como éstos? ¡Aang, voz de Tenzin ayúdenme!

"Respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala…"

—Entonces ¿Qué tal está Pabu?— pregunté a lo que Mako se soltó a reír, aquella risa floja que era difícil ver en él y que hacían que sus ojos dorados brillaran como soles en miniatura.

—¿Porqué no lo ves por ti mismo?— cuestionó divertido invitándome a pasar.

Puede que aún no supiera si era gay o no, pero lo que sí estaba seguro es que Mako me gustaba y mucho, decidí mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

** No soy muy fan de las relaciones chico-chico pero en cuanto vi lo de cambió de sexo quise hacer algo así, tuve que reescribir muchas cosas porqué comencé a divagar e irme por las ramas, en algún momento iba a insertar a Iroh para hacer un triangulo amoroso, pero se complicaba mucho la historia como para hacer solo un capitulo. Esperó que les guste y dejen reviews. **


End file.
